Diosa
by Richtwell
Summary: En un lugar en donde las consecuencias de las acciones ya están prescritas. ¿Traición? Destierro. En donde los culpables olvidan, la confusión yace y el rencor nace.
1. 00

**"El dios desterrado"**

Hubo una vez, hace cientos de años, dos dioses, Amir y Baruj, hermanos para ser exactos.

Amir, joven ambicioso, egoísta y egocéntrico que a cualquier costo quería heredar el poder divino.

Baruj, un chico gentil y justo que visitaba al pueblo para convivir con sus habitantes, querido por las personas y el más probable heredero al trono.

Un día, Amir al ver que su hermano sería nombrado rey, corrompio un cristal, usando toda la sabiduría que había adquirido tras años de estudio y dedicación.

Sus ojos verdes se tornaron negros como la noche, parecían opacos, tanto que no se veía el espíritu aventurero y alegre que yacía del anterior Amir. Su cabello tomo un color grisáceo, la magia oscura no sólo había corrompido el cristal, si no también su alma.

La esperanza de obtener el poder por medio de amenazas de dañar al pueblo si no se le era dado.

Su sonrisa ahora era macabra, su expresión mórbida y emitía una risa espantosa para todo aquel que la escuchase. Su mente festejaba la victoria por adelantado.

Un cristal corrompido causa daño a cualquier cosa que esté cerca de él. La maldad se propaga, la tierra se vuelve infertil, el agua impura, todo tipo de vida imposible, pues este causa disputas entre los seres que estén a su al rededor. Por ello, tener uno significaba el dominio del mundo, era más que fascinante para el.

Sin embargo las cosas fueron diferentes.

Y fue desterrado.


	2. 01

**"Confusión"**

Sintiendo sofocación en el pecho se sentó, desconcertada de no saber en dónde se encontraba.

 _—_ _Exilio._

Miro a su al rededor, estaba en un campo de rosas.

 _—_ _Borraremos sus recuerdos._

Una punzada en su cabeza le hizo llevar su mano hasta ahí, dando un gemido de dolor.

 _—_ _No puedo permitirme dejarte así._

¿En dónde estaba? A lo que la vista le permitía no había más que rosas rojas, cientos de ellas.

 _—_ _Eres inocente. Una parte de mí me lo dice._

Camino sin saber el rumbo, pequeñas cortadas en sus tobillos gracias a las espinas de las flores.

 _Colocó la punta de su dedo índice en la frente de la chica, desprendiendo de esta una luz._

Llego a lo que parecía ser una laguna. Sedienta se arrodilló en ella.

 _—_ _Limpia tu honor. Adquirirás tus recuerdos poco a poco._

Miro su reflejo.

 _—_ _No puedo hacer más. Perdóname._

Cabello gris como las nubes antes de llover, lacio y largo, llegaba a sus tobillos cuando estaba de pie. Ojos azules como el cielo despejado. Piel muy blanca. Y labios rosados.

-¿Quién soy?-


	3. 02

**"Asignación"**

No tenía ni la menor idea pero un joven rubio la encontró y la llevo a lo que parecía ser un cuartel, había muchas personas que eran extrañas para ella.

Incluso ella misma se sentía una extraña. No podía recordar siquiera su nombre. Cada vez que intentaba su cabeza dolía.

Otra punzada. Se quejó sosteniendo entre sus manos su cabeza.

-Deja de forzarte y come- Karuto, como se había presentado aquel hombre que cocinaba, le dijo sin mirarla.

Meneaba sus pies ligeramente, apenas legible, estaban vendados en buena parte para evitar infecciones o más daños.

La comida tenía buena apariencia y era absolutamente deliciosa, el sentir algo caer en su estómago vacio la reconfortaba.

Su ropa era poco más de una falda de palido color rosa y una blusa blanca, que se habían dañado por las espinas.

-¡Yuju!- Una chica de cabello negro y orejas puntiagudas entro a la cocina. -¿Cómo te encuentras?- Se dirigió a la peligris.

-Bien... O eso creo- Hablo en voz baja.

-Miiko te da esto, no es mucho pero es mejor que lo que traes- Dejó sobre sus piernas ropa. -Dice que te presentes con ella cuando acabes. Tiene muchas preguntas para ti-

-Claro, gracias...-

-Karen- Sonrío presentándose. La de orbes azules asintió, la pelinegra salió al haber cumplido su encargo.

 _"No recuerdo nada, ¿qué pueden preguntarme?"_

-Miiko tiene fachada de pocos amigos, pero es una persona muy confiable cuando la conoces, no le temas-

-Gracias Karuto-

-Hay un baño al fondo por si quieres cambiarte antes de ir- Señaló el lugar con el filo del cuchillo que estaba ocupando.

La de ojos azules asintió y siguió comiendo.

 **. . .**

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- La jefa de guardia la miro severamente.

-No lo recuerdo-

-¿Vienes de algún lugar de por aquí cerca?-

-Yo... No recuerdo...- Volvió a decir apenada por sonar repetitiva.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes exactamente?-

-Solo desperté en un lugar con muchas flores, camine hasta llegar a la laguna y fue cuando Leiftan me encontró. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy, de donde vengo, de cómo me llamo, o quién soy- Respondió con sinceridad en sus ojos y voz.

-No solemos aceptar a extraños en este lugar, hemos tenido algunos problemas en la zona, pero el deber del cuartel general es proteger a cualquier ser vivo. Así que mientras recuperas tus recuerdos estarás con nosotros.

-Muchas gracias...-

-No he terminado. No podemos darte las cosas de a gratis, tendrás que colaborar en misiones de tu rango, es molesto ponerte esa condición pero no tenemos de otra-

-No hay problema, ayudaré en lo que se me asigne. Gracias nuevamente-

Si bien no sabían nada de ella se habían dado cuenta que su forma de hablar era moderada, su voz, el tono y las palabras que utilizaba.

Los demás jefes de guardia que había en la sala se presentaron, un elfo de cabello azul llamado Ezarel, un vampiro con el nombre de Nevra, Valkyon un joven albino, Ykhar, Keroshane, entre demás personal.

-¿Y bien? Si no recuerda su nombre habrá que ponerle uno, opinó que le pongamos "solavino"- Hablo el elfo con una sonrisa.

-Claro, llámala calcetín también si quieres- El azabache lo miro de brazos cruzados y negando.

-No es mala idea. ¿Te gusta el nombre de calcetín?-

-No soy una mascota- Señaló con el ceño fruncido tras clasificar la actitud del elfo como descortés.

-Ella tiene razón, Ezarel- Dijo Miiko pensativa -¿Que te parece, Aiz?-

-Pues... Es mejor que los dos propuestos con anterioridad- Miro con recelo al de ojos verdes y dirigió su mirada a la kitsune.

-Que así sea entonces, bienvenida a la guardia, Aiz.

 **. . .**

 **Hola, una nota rápida, soy consciente de lo cortos que son los capítulos, lo siento xD**

 **Es que de la tribu Wattpariana de donde provengo mis primeros capítulos de este fanfic son así, ya que quiero darle el toque de misterio e intriga. Pero bueno, los posteriores capítulos a estos son más largos, solo sean pacientes, esta plataforma es un tanto complicada para mi jaja.**

 **¡Saludos, abrazos y agradecimientos a quienes leen y comentan!**


	4. 03

"Ezarel"

Varios días han pasado, las pequeñas misiones que se le dieron a Aiz fueron cumplidas con rapidez y eficiencia. Nadie se quejaba de su ayuda, se ganaba el pan con honradez y era una chica sencilla, a la vez que alegraba a cualquiera que conversará con ella aunque fuese por cinco segundos.

Parecía como si emitiese un aura de tranquilidad por donde fuese que caminara.

En sus tiempos libres visitaba la biblioteca, leía todo libro que pudiese darle algún remedio para su amnesia.

Tenía entre sus manos uno bastante viejo, traía ingredientes y porciones exactas para preparar pociones.

Entro a la sala de alquimia en silencio, la puerta rechinando hizo eco en el lugar.

El lugar estaba vacío, camino y observo las estanterías con diferentes ingredientes en los frascos; polvos, piedras, líquidos, hierbas, etc.

Leía el libro y observaba con atención los objetos tratando de saber que eran y para qué servía cada uno.

Estaba en silencio, si a caso solo se escuchaba cómo cambiaba las hojas, pensaba que estaba sola hasta que la silueta de Ezarel la sobresalto.

-Perdón por entrar, no te vi y quería...-

-¿Qué haces exactamente?- Ezarel la interrumpió.

-Pues... Encontré este libro en la biblioteca, leí que hay una poción que define tu raza, yo creo que puedo crearla y averiguar qué soy, por lo menos así tendría una idea de dónde vengo. Es la única opción que tengo...-

-¿Tienes los ingredientes?-

La pregunta le sorprendió. Creyó que el elfo le dirá un "ok" y se marcharía.

-Sí... Algunos... Alajea me dijo que el resto estaba aquí, y que podía crearlos con ellos. Le dije que si me ayudaba pero me contestó con que era mala en pociones y estaba por probar mis capacidades, aunque... No tengo ni idea de cómo hacerla, sería cuestión de suerte...- Paso sus dedos por la página, evitando la mirada verde del elfo.

-Pudiste acudir a mi-

-No quería ser una molestia.-

-Te ayudaré, solo por que no eres tan inútil como pensaba y no das molestias.- Camino a las estanterías eligiendo los ingredientes meticulosamente.

-¿Gracias?- Se dijo muy dudosa, no sabía si tomarlo como halago u ofensa.

Ezarel dejó caer sus hombros ante el agradecimiento cuestionable de la ojiazul.

El elfo se veía concentrado mientras preparaba la posición. Cada que añadía un ingrediente esta cambiaba de color.

Aiz lo veía detalladamente, era bastante inteligente, le gustaban las bromas, tenía un humor bastante raro, pero a la vez divertido. Le parecía curioso.

-Ya está, deja reposar algunos minutos, la colocas en la palma de tu mano y el color que tome define tu raza-

Ezarel notó temor en la mirada de Aiz.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Debe ser difícil para ti-

-Sí, a decir verdad sí. No tengo ni idea de quién soy y esta es mi única esperanza. Y si no te quito tu tiempo, estaría encantada de tener a alguien acompañándome.-

Puso un mechón de su cabello grisáceo tras su oreja notablemente nerviosa, no sabía si por la presencia de Ezarel o por lo que fuese que estuviera a punto de descubrir.

Cuando la poción se asentó Aiz extendió su mano, Ezarel la tomó de la muñeca. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no tuvo una sensación mala, si no una de paz que se instaló en el.

Era la primera vez que tocaba la piel de Aiz, y le pareció extraño que eso sucediera, nunca le había pasado algo similar.

Desconcertado dejó caer algunas gotas del líquido en la palma de Aiz. Esperaron algunos segundos pero la poción parecía haber sido absorbida por la piel de la joven de ojos azules.

La expresión de Ezarel se tornó dudosa. Durante su experiencia en la alquimia no había sucedido algo semejante.

Realizó el proceso de nuevo. Y ocurrió exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no hay reacción?- Los ojos azules de Aiz miraron sus ojos verdes.

-No lo sé...-

-¿Qué significa?- Preguntó con el temor aumentando.

-No tengo ni idea. Quizá no hice bien la poción-

Repitió la pócima, esta vez con más cuidado que la anterior. Pero los resultados fueron los mismos.

-Me siento asustada-

-Debe de haber una explicación... Preguntaré al antiguo jefe de guardia, pero tendrá que ser mañana, ahora es tarde-

-Muchas gracias, Ezarel. Es muy generoso de tu parte ayudarme- Sonrío ligeramente curveando sus labios.

-No hay de qué-

La preocupación en el rostro de Aiz no se iba. Y a Ezarel le molestaba un poco eso.

-¿Vamos a cenar? Con suerte alguna joven me da algunas porciones de miel en agradecimiento.-

Aiz lo miro sin saber exactamente si solo lo hacía para distraerla del tema o porque en realidad quería esa miel.

Solamente sonrío de medio lado.

-¿Te gusta la miel?-

-Es de mis alimentos favoritos de toda Eldarya-

-Que casualidad, creo tener algunas raciones de ellas.-

-Se de alguien que las aceptara gustosamente-

-Pues andando. Si llegamos más tarde Karuto nos negara la cena-

Ambos fueron a la puerta, abriéndola y pasando a la par.

-Te mostraré cuál es mi miel favorita- Le sonrió calidamente.

Aiz se dio cuenta de que Ezarel no era un mal educado, o al menos no del todo. Solo era un viejecito gruñón en el cuerpo de un joven elfo. Pero hablando en serio, esa sonrisa reconfortante le pareció un lindo gesto viniendo de él.


	5. 04

"Recuerdo I"

La luz cegó sus ojos. El lugar a su al rededor era muy brillante.

Había una ventana frente a ella. No había un cristal, tan solo el marco con forma ondulada. La vista daba a un lago con flores bien cuidadas a los lados.

Una voz femenina sonaba en el pasillo, su tono era suave y cálido. Si se le escuchaba por un largo tiempo podrías dormir sin darte cuenta.

La mujer que emitía aquel dulce sonido estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, aprovechaba la luz del día para leer.

Al rededor de ella había dos jovencitas, sus ropas eran poco comunes, pero dado el contexto era normal.

Escuchaban con atención aquellas palabras que salían de los labios de la mayor, recitando un maravilloso texto.

Pronto, sus ojos dorados se fijaron en la niña que caminaba hacia ella. En sus manos llevaba lo que parecía ser una avecilla sin vida, diminutas plumas de color blanco cubrían su cuerpo y un pequeño pico amarillo resaltaba en su cabeza.

La menor limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, reprimiendo los sollozos. El par de menores se miraron entre si, molestas por haber interrumpido el momento.

Freya, la mujer de largo y lacio cabello rubio sostuvo al animalito, con su mano libre, lo cubrió, creando una caja con sus manos, la de orbes color miel miraba con tristeza y duda lo que su madre hacia.

Recito algunas palabras y al terminar, el ave voló a los dedos de la niña, rubia igual que su mamá.

La miro sorprendida, con una sonrisa enorme al no creer lo que había pasado.

-Es una ave muy bonita, ¿ya tiene nombre?-

Nego, era tímida hasta con su madre.

-¿Por que no le buscamos uno, Hestia?.


	6. 05

"Hestia"

Tras acomodar los libros que acababa de leer, Ykhar entro a la biblioteca. Aiz aprovecho para preguntar algo que la traía con duda desde que se había despertado.

-¿Hestia? No conozco a nadie que se llame así. Quizá en los registros de los miembros de la guardia...- La coneja camino a un gran baúl y lo abrió.

De el saco un pergamino, demasiado largo, la extensa hoja se desenrollo por todo el suelo de la biblioteca.

-Veamos...- Con rapidez la de orbes grises leyó los nombres, asombrando a Aiz por su velocidad. -Noup, no hay nadie con ese nombre-

La peligris llevo una mano a su barbilla pensativa.

-Quizá Miiko conozca a alguien, deberías preguntarle-

-Sí, eso haré, gracias Ykhar-

Salio de la biblioteca y se encontró con Ewelein en el camino.

-Aiz, hola, ¿como estas?-

-Bien, las heridas han sanado ya- Dijo mirando sus tobillos.

-Me alegra, temía que empeorara. ¿Ibas a hacer algo?-

-Estaba por buscar a Miiko-

-Salio hace un rato, no debe de tardar en llegar, quería invitarte a la enfermería, la ultima vez que me ayudaste resulto ser un rato muy ameno.-

-Claro, con gusto- Sus ojos se cerraron mostrando una sonrisa.

-Aiz- Escucho la voz de Ezarel llamarle. La aludida se dio vuelta, esperanzada de que trajese noticias sobre la poción. -Hable con el antiguo jefe-

-¿Y?-

-El no sabe nada acerca de eso, tampoco ha visto algo familiar-

-Oh...- La mirada de la ojiazul cayó al piso con las ilusiones rotas. -Bueno... Era una posibilidad, mínima, pero lo era- De su pecho recorrió un escalofrío, sintiéndose triste.

-Lo siento, Aiz-

-No, no te preocupes. No es culpa tuya, me ayudaste y lo agradezco- Tomo las manos de Ezarel en agradecimiento. Las soltó a los pocos segundos y se despidieron.

Las dos chicas siguieron su camino. Aiz aferro contra si el libro que llevaba, titulado "Cuentos de Eldarya".

-Recuerdo cuando mi madre me leyó ese libro-

-Me pareció interesante y lo tome prestado, ¿es bueno?- La peligris miro la portada y regreso su vista a Ewelein, que a su lado, era una chica alta. Mientras Aiz un poco más bajita.

La elfa asintió. -Fue escrito por un antiguo habitante de Eel, aunque hay varias versiones esas son las mas escuchadas.

No había mucho que hacer en la enfermería pero Ewelein era una buena chica, y parecía ser una gran amiga.

Aiz leyó gran parte del libro, narraba sobre seres extraordinarios, héroes grandiosos y dioses.

El relato del dios desterrado le pareció familiar, como era conocido pensó que quizá lo había escuchado en su pasado. No le tomó importancia.

La noche cayó, la peligris fue a su habitación para tratar de dormir, pero no podía consolidar el sueño.

Se acostó en diferentes posiciones. Trató de dormir en una silla, en un mueble o en una viga pero nada funcionaba.

Fue a la ventana y miro el cielo nocturno. Nada fuera de lo normal más que la brisa fría.

Se recargó en el marco. Pensando que observar la oscuridad le daría sueño.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, pero su teoría dio frutos, un bostezo salió de sus labios.

Cerró la ventana y se dio vuelta.

La impresión le hizo soltar un grito, pero una mano tapo sus labios a la vez que la estampaba con fuerza contra la pared.

-Shh... Shh... Shh... Shh.. Shh...- Dijo el individuo de traje negro como si tratase de arrullar a un bebé.

Una de sus manos estaba aferrada con fuerza al brazo de la peligris y la otra en su boca, evitando que escapara o que gritara.

Los ojos de Aiz estaban más abiertos de lo común, sus latidos iban rápido por el miedo que invadía su ser.

-Tranquila, no te haré nada. No te suelto porque no quiero correr el riesgo de que hagas algo contra mí- Murmuro aquella voz masculina, su traje era negro, con decoraciones rojas, sus ojos del mismo color resaltaban entre la oscuridad de la habitación. -Te he estado vigilando desde que llegaste aquí, se supone que no debía de presentarme tan pronto pero no pude aguarme las ganas de verte más de cerca-

Aunque no pudiese ver la expresión en su rostro gracias a la máscara, Aiz estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo.

Quizo hablar pero la mano en sus labios se lo impedían.

-Me gustaría ayudarte, pero veo que tus recuerdos aún no regresan. Aun así te estaré vigilando, no hagas un paso en falso aquí, Aiz- Río malévolamente cuando pronunció su nombre.

La figura desapareció, la de ojos azules llevo sus dedos a sus labios y tocó su rostro asegurándose de que seguía con vida.

Su corazón aún latía rápido. En la inmensidad del silencio escuchaba su corazón.

Las lágrimas reprimidas de pánico y desesperación no tardaron en salir.

Se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse en el piso. Encogió sus piernas rodeándolas con sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en ellas.

No recordar nada sobre ella. Que su única esperanza no hubiera triunfado. Sentirse sola y en cima ser vigilada por alguien de quien no tenía no la minina idea de quién era la hacía sentir en peligro y desubicada.

Impotente de no saber qué hacer. En ese momento no quería ser una molestia para nadie.

Tan solo se acopló a su soledad dejando correr las lágrimas y reprimiendo su llanto para no despertar a nadie.


	7. 06

**"Esperanza"**

Desde esa mañana sus manos no dejaban de estar frías. La inesperada visita de la noche anterior la había dejado incomoda.

Con un paso titubeante se dirigía a su habitación. No podía ver con exactitud que había frente a ella.

Llevaba una gran torre de libros que se había propuesto leer en su tiempo libre. Temía tropezar con sus propios pies o con su ropa.

Su largo cabello gris le tapaba la vista de vez en cuando, y al no tener sus manos libres solo soplaba en esa dirección.

Se detuvo por unos segundos y suspiro. Siguió caminando cuando chocó con algo y casi pierde el equilibrio, de no ser porque unas manos sostuvieron los libros manteniéndolos en su lugar.

-¿Aiz?- Los ojos grisáceos de Nevra se asomaron por arriba de los libros. -Déjame ayudarte- Cargo gran parte quitándole mucho peso de en cima a la joven.

-Gracias, Nevra.- Sonrío aliviada.

-¿Leerás todo esto?-

-Sí... Mi primer intento por saber de mí no pareció funcionar, así que decidí no rendirme y continuar- Sonrío para sí misma tímidamente, los primeros días se mostraba callada y ahora que se sentía en confianza expresaba libremente lo que pensaba, moderándose claro está.

-Woah, pero es mucho. No te excedas, todos tenemos la esperanza de que recuperes tus recuerdos y sabemos que así será-

Aiz asintió en agradecimiento.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a leer algunos de estos?-

-No es necesario pero si quieres no te detengo-

-¿A dónde te dirigías?-

-A mi habitación, anoche hice un espacio en el escritorio-

-No creo que todo esto quepa en el escritorio- Miro los libros que llevaba.

-Esperanza, Nevra, esperanza.-

Al llegar la de orbes azules abrió la puerta, para que el vampiro pasara. Una vez ahí dejó los libros y Aiz los acomodo.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?-

-Leer, leer y leer. Si quieres irte...-

-No, está bien, ¿con cuál comenzamos?-

-Con el que gustes.- Aiz tomó uno, y se sentó en el suelo, clavando sus ojos en la lectura y dejando desconcertado a Nevra.

Era una chica diferente a las demás, muchas ya lo tendrían contra la pared -viceversa en realidad-.

Sonrío y tomo un libro, sentándose al lado de ella.

 **. . .**

Iban a buen paso, entre los dos habían leído al rededor de diez libros. Nevra se había cansado y estaba acostado en la cama de Aiz, con su cabeza colgando de una orilla mirando a la peligris.

-¿No tienes hambre?- Pronuncio el azabache.

-Un poco... ¿Crees que Karuto ya haya preparando la cena?-

Nevra miró el cielo a través de la ventana tratando de saber la hora.

-Sí, yo creo que ya, ¿vamos?-

-Claro- Se levanto de la silla a la que se había pasado a leer, Nevra hizo lo mismo y caminaron a la puerta.

Cuando salieron escucharon un impacto en la ventana y otro dentro de la habitación de Aiz.

Dirigieron su vista al interior, encontrando un avecita de colores pasteles.

-Por el oráculo- Dijo Nevra sorprendido acercándose al familiar y tomándolo en sus brazos.

Valkyon, quien pasaba cerca se asomó preocupado al haber escuchado.

Aiz miró por la ventana, y vio otra ave en lo que era un pequeño pedazo de techo. No la iba a dejar ahí, si lo hacía moriría.

Trago en seco por lo que iba a hacer, se agarro firmemente de la ventana para después extender su mano para tratar de alcanzarlo, no podía salir, estaba en el segundo piso, apenas y había una pequeña parte en donde pisar y corría el riesgo de resbalar.

Sintió como su agarre resbalaba, aferro el pájarillo contra ella para protegerlo y cerró sus ojos con miedo de caer.

Pero no sintió nada, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Valkyon la sujetaba.

-Nunca he estado más feliz de verte- Dijo alegre y respirado de nuevo.

-No hagas ese tipo de locuras, no queremos perder a alguien de la guardia-

-¡Gracias Valkyon!- Le abrazó con euforia de saber que seguía con vida.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- El elfo de cabello azul apareció por la puerta y miro anonadado a Nevra sostener el lovigis como si fuese un bebé, a Aiz cargando otro mientras abrazaba a Valkyon y a este mismo tomándola de la cadera.

-Hay que ir a ver a Purreru- Dijo Aiz mirando a Nevra. El chico asintió y ambos salieron en dirección al mercado, dejando a Valkyon y a Ezarel solos.

El de ojos verdes miro a su amigo con un gesto neutral, aunque el albino sabía que en su interior era lo contrario.

-Puedo explicarlo.


End file.
